


We're Going Home

by andrea_deer



Series: 200 Prompts Challenge [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative ending, or rather mentions of it, we saved the world - sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: "Did you get a better offer than a princess?""Somewhat even more unachievable, I think," admitted Eggsy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my ficlets for 200 prompts challenge. Written ages ago and finally cleaned up a bit and posted.

"Eggsy, where are you going? There's no need for champagne. We got loads in the plane."

Eggsy smirked, moving lightly through the gore covered corridors of the evil lair. Straight to the Princess' cell door. He could hear Merlin's annoyed sigh, when he finally caught up with Eggsy's planned destination.

"But is there plenty of butt sex on board, is all I'm sayin'" commented Eggsy and he could swear Merlin's eye-roll was audible for those trained to hear it.

"If you play your cards right," said Merlin evenly and Eggsy tripped over his own feet, his swavey walk all but forgotten as he hastily righted himself.

"I'm not sure you mean what I think you mean here, bruv," Eggsy said cautiously.

"I've made myself perfectly clear, Eggsy," Merlin's tone never shook and Eggsy, for a long time now, was really, really tempted to check if he could make it change.

Generally, he planned to simply annoy Merlin enough to finally snap, but it seemed that perhaps new and far more entertaining options were opening for him tonight.

"Merlin..."

"Eggsy," Merlin easily returned.

Eggsy stood in the middle of the corridor, staring dumbly at the bodies around him without seeing much of anything really.

"Either way make up your mind this century, Eggsy, I'm not sittin' in this plane for hours 'till your brain catches up with your dick. Lancelot might have a few words to say about us leaving her to freeze too."

Eggsy nodded slowly and walked surely towards the door of the Princess' cell.

"This ain't some trick to just get me on board and get home early, is it? Because those just aren't done, mate. Nuh-uh." He knocked on the cell door. "Uhm. Merlin, the cell's locked. How do I get in?"

"26-25."

Eggsy quickly opened the door. The princess sat invitingly on her sofa, smiling back at him. For a holding cell this wasn't half bad. Rather charming, if one went for a charming mix of cosy and creepy kind of decor.

"Did you save the world?"

"I sure did. And brought celebration drinks, ma'am, but sadly I have to leave home early."

She looked slightly disappointed, but still pleased, probably more with her release than champagne or even the world saving.

"Did you get a better offer than a princess?"

"Somewhat even more unachievable, I think," admitted Eggsy, while pouring the princess a glass of champagne. "Don' worry, I'll leave the door open, so you won't be closed up anymore. There's no one evil runnin' around by now, but they're more... layin' around, if you know what I mean, so just stay here and chill with your drink. Some officials will pick you up shortly."

He winked at her, passing her the drink and she smiled brightly at him, clearly amused by his antics. She relaxed in her seat, looking almost relieved as he turned to leave. He liked to think it was because she was finally free and not because he didn't take her up on her offer. She really was quite a catch, princess or not. She scratched on the sofa temptingly, when she noticed him looking. Mocking smile firmly set on her lips. He shook his head at her and she laughed merrily as he left the cell.

"A'right, Merlin. You better be worth it." Eggsy smiled at the silence, walking at a fast pace towards their plane. "You know I can actually hear you eye-rollin'."

"Good," said Merlin shortly. "Get in here so we can work on getting Lancelot off the snow."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm really taking one for the team here, you know?" He smirked. "Or well, I guess you are."

The silence on the other end of the comm took on the characteristic vibe again.

"You're doing it again, bruv."

"You're gonna make me pull a muscle, kid."

"Or several. How long till we get to Roxy's frozen arse?" asked Eggsy with a smirk, opening the plane's door.

"Long enough," murmured Merlin pulling Eggsy up and into a short, strong kiss, before moving past him to get to the plane's controls.

Eggsy smirked after the man, thinking vaguely how brilliant it was that they had both, extremely self-efficient autopilot and very wide, comfortable sofas on the plane. Kingsmen clearly had their priorities properly sorted.

And so did Eggsy.


End file.
